


Family Reunion in the Royal Bedchamber

by hause_mine_llemon



Series: Family Reunion in the Royal Bedchamber (FFXV) [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Incest, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Orgy, Sex, TW: Incest, TW: Sex, tw: orgy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 06:03:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16089566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hause_mine_llemon/pseuds/hause_mine_llemon
Summary: Regis and Clarus love having sex with their grown boys, but what happens when they get too deep with Cor walking in? Of course, the older men know what to do with such things.





	1. Attention Brought to the Bedroom

If there was one good thing about being the king, it was to have a big enough bed to have sex it. It helped when there were four grown men, two of them being shields. Regis moans as his eyes roll to the back of his head, feeling the hot meat of Gladio's dick deep within his throat, dark brown curls of pubic hair rub against his flush face. Bringing up a hand he fingers Gladio's entrance, causing a groan and harsh thrust. His other hand massages the young shield's balls, gods did he look good. No doubt he felt the same.

  
Gladio did, with each thrust, his dick goes deeper and deeper into the needy king's hot wet mouth, his throbbing cock dripping with pre-cum. Strong hands grab silver strands of Regis' hair as he pulls, causing a moaning mess of the men under his thick body. Already he came in the royal ass, and now getting the mouth, he was a luft filled mess, rocking into that talented mouth as he feels himself being fingered and tease. Sweat builds on his tan muscular body, enjoying the attention of his king, dripping on the flush sweat body of Regis. Rolling his hips again he looks over at the prince, grinning at the horny sight. Damn did the kid know how to put a show on for his dad.

  
Noctis was possibly the worse mess, pre-cum already covering his face and hair, head up as he moans and curses, eyes wide and face screwed with sex and need. Hands grab the sheets harder and pull as he cries. On his hands and knees, his face pressed into the bedsheets as he gets fucked into the bed but the strong shield, Clarus Amicitia. Fuck did he feel good, having his ass screwed and fucked ruthlessly by the elder, feeling a bud of a nipple being rubbed as his balls were being played with another hand. Noctis can sweaty pale form rocks hard with the bed as Clarus' lips cover his back with kisses and bites. Unable to help himself, already being fucked in the ass and then the mouth, a hand goes down to thrust his own throbbing cock, feeling the hard pale dick dripping pre-cum. Damn Clarus was good, drool drips at the thought of another climax.

  
Clarus knows the Caelum body well, being the first to fuck the king and later his own son. He knows every crack and opening to please the body, Noctis being very similar, the shield quickly got him into a drooling mess. Already riling up the prince by having him on his lip, with Noctis begging for a ride, it quickly turned into a blow job, and in a matter of minutes, Clarus was screwing the prince into his king's own body, showing no sign of stopping. Making sure not to leave a sweet spot untouched, the elder thrusts into the hot tight walls as a hand grabs hold of Noctis' balls, playing with them as he leans over Noctis, a rough hand slides hip to a nipple as he tugs and plays with the bud. Rough lips gently kiss Noctis' neck before sliding down to his shoulders, back, and spine, leaving a bite mark here and there. A hand soon joins his, making him chuckle. Noctis was always the least patient of the bunch and with that, he pulls back a bit as he pulls out just enough to have the tip of his cock in the young man's pink marked ass before slamming in to get a cry below.

  
Clarus smirks. "I thought I told you to not touch yourself highness." He slaps the pale backside before him, leaving it a tint of pink getting another cry. "You must be getting impatient, how dishonorable that a prince of Lucis is unable to wait for the shield to fully please him." A moan comes from Noctis.

  
"Shit, Noctis you should hot." Gladiolus grunts as he feels himself coming. And he was, but as the shield peers down at the mess of the king, he can see where Noctis got it from. His thrusts get Regis gagging a bit as he shifts a bit, a high cock rubbing against Gladio's back.

  
"Your majesty could teach his son some manners," Clarus adds.

  
Regis looks over at his shield and old friend. He remembers losing his virginity to Clarus, what a night, and it only got better. It has been too long since he was pleased in such a matter, but once Gladiol, Clarus' son was of age, that quickly changed. Gladio had his father's stamina and strength, agility and knowing his lover's needs and wants all too well. Eyes roll back with a groan as his dick throbs with a heated need, making him a needy mess. Oh, what he would do to have his cock taken and played with.

  
"Sh-shut up old man." Noctis huffs before whining as he was squeezed between the legs. "FUCK!" Panting he grits his teeth, wanting to come so badly. "Not....not....my fault, you are getting slow." He will so regret those words.

  
With a raised brow, the elder man of the group chuckles as he moves his arms to hug Noctis before driving hard into the prince's ass, causing his eyes to bulge before crying and moaning. Clarus grins. "Dare to say that again? If you do, I may remind you and everyone in the kingdom whose owns and fucks your princely ass." Noctis was almost tempted to reply but was to busy burry his face into a pillow. Taking advantage of that, Clarus pulls Noctis about so he was on his side, bringing a leg up over his shoulder before fucking Noctis again, forcing the young man to face his father.

  
"F-fuck....I....I'm about to cum your majesty." Gladio grunts between thrusts as he feels himself spasm and pours his hot seeds into the mouth of the king. Regis bucks and hands drop as he grabs the sheets.

  
Regis was distracted by the show Noctis was putting to hear Gladio. But soon he feels hot sticking cum pore into his mouth, forcing him to look up as he shifts about. Choaking on dick and cum, the older male grabs the bed as he closes his eyes, drinking the sticky substance in his mouth before the dick pulls out of him to let him finish taking in every drop before drinking it down and gasps. A hot cock slaps onto his face as aging hands take hold of the cock and licks it, watching the young shield curse some more and calls his name before pulling away, confused for a second, he feels Gladio move and shift, a head of a familiar dick presses against his entrance, making Regis' eyes widen before his back arches as he cries out. He was just about to hit his climax, but his cock was grabbed by the younger male as he was turned to his side.

  
Seeing his father take such a huge cock amazes the Prince and admiration and determination grows into his stomach. Once Regis was turned to his side, Nocti pulls himself to his father, grabbing his old man's hair as he pulls him into a wet messy hot kiss. "You missed some cum on your face old man." A trained tongue licks his fathers' beard face and lips before pushing in the mouth for a kiss.

  
"So do you, my son," Regis replies as he was pulled into a kiss, soon joining in the mess. Cum and saliva mix as his tongue enters his son's hot mouth, tongue pressing together as he holds his son.

  
Clarus watches the new show before him and chuckles as he watches his old friend kiss his own son. "You're such a slut my king. If I didn't know any better I say you are teasing to get fucked by me." Regis looks over with a glare, getting a chuckle as the shield looks over. "You should know better than to think you can give me such a dirty look my liege." To prove a point he forces Regis and Gladio to move as he pulls Regis' head up by his hair and presses his lips against the man's lips, stealing a kiss from the gasping gaping prince.

  
Not believing what just happened, Noctis just huffs before moving under his father to slide a tongue up the man's wet balls, taking them soon in his mouth and sucks. A shiver from the king quickly comes and then a moan that was quickly cut off as he was forced down and quickly take's his own shield's tongue into his mouth into a heated fight of passion. Gladio just watches with a smirk.

  
———

  
Cor was walking down the halls to check on his king when he stops a few feet from the door as he hears noises on the other side. Still, for a moment he slowly walks over to the door and when he hears moaning and cursing, the Immortal opens the door and quickly goes in, hand on his sword.

  
"Your majesty, are you all ri....ght?" He freezing at the sight before him. It was like a zoo. Regis and Clarus were making out as Clarus was fucking Noctis, a hand on the prince's dick, as Gladio was doing the same. Noctis face was buried into his father's crotch. Eyes widen at the sight as the group on the bed freezes at the door being open with the marshal appear before them.

  
Hearing the door and seeing a familiar face in the corner of his eye Gladio stops fucking the king and looks over in surprise. "M-marshal!"

  
Hearing the door swing open, Noctis freezes as he hears an all to familiar voice. Once confirmed by Gladio, Noctis looks under his father in horror. "C-COR!" His face, already a mess, blushes red in embarrassment.

  
Seeing it was the marshal, Clarus pulls away from Regis' lips and chuckles as he looks at the man. "Hello marshal...care to join?" His voice was calm, surprising his son and the prince, but not the king.

  
Looking over at man by the door, feeling Clarus' lips pulls away, the king tilts his head and gives him a dreamy mess of a smile. "Hello, Cor....yes....come and join us....I am sure we have enough room for one more...."

  
Cor was stunned but soon gets his composer back as he closes his eyes and sighs. "No thank you, Clarus, your majesty....I....I think I should leave...." What the fuck did he come into?

  
Regis pouts at this but sees Clarus move as he looks at the shield. Clarus pulls out of Noctis, leaving the boy whimpering as he pulls away and gets off the bed with a sigh. "Do you need something?" The Shield says calmly.

  
Eyes open at the sight before the Immortal quickly looks away. "....I...." Cor's face goes a bit pink. "No, no....just....was just checking on the king is all...." This gets a smirk from Clarus as Regis huffs and gives a look to Gladio as the young man pulls out, too surprised at seeing Cor.

 

"Come come Cor, you can't still be embarrassed at seeing Clarus naked. Much less embarrass of sex." Regis calls as he goes to Cor.

  
Cor sighs again as he covers his eyes and his head. "It's not that your majesty, it's just that...."

  
"That you still far too innocent for this? Bullshit." This gets a peek from Cor before the man turns away from the four.

  
"I just don't see the point of being here is you are just...." Cor tries to explain but was just cut off.

  
"Fucking?" Regis stops and frowns at this before sighing as he shakes his head and looks at the back of Cor's head. "Come now marshal, you are too uptight for your own good. Take a seat, relax..." the king says softly as he leans in, a hand rubs against Cor's chest as the other presses against the marshal's pants, Regis' lips hover over the man's ear as Cor taking in a gasp, "we will make it worth your while..." Regis hums, Cor's eyes widen at this.


	2. Attention Brought to the Immortal Passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Regis and Clarus love having sex with their grown boys, but what happens when they get too deep with Cor walking in? Of course, the older men know what to do with such things.)

"Tsk....Your majesty....now isn't the time for this...." Cor's breath hitches as he feels himself get rubbed gently between the legs by the king himself, feeling the heat of friction warm up about his cock as it was awakening from the rare attention, but doing his best not to show.

  
"For what? Can't you relax Cor, even for a night?" Regis asks as he rubs Cor's crotch with one hand and the other gently rubs the man's broad chest. "Nothing is going to happen....and if something does, you think it would be best if you were to stay here?" He rubs a bit more.

  
"Ah-not-not there...." Cor tilts his head as he feels his cheeks get warm. If this keeps going, he knows he won't be able to hide the tent in his pants. "Shit....R-Regis stop....I can't work with this...."

The king rolls his eyes. Worrywart. "Nothing is going to happen. Nothing dangerous anyway." His voice turns to honey at the ideas he was coming up with.

  
Cor pants. "I only here to serve....but not in this...."

  
"You always say that." The king cuts him off. "Can't I serve you once in a while, you enjoyed it so much when I do." He chuckles as he gently nips at Cor's hear as the hand on the chest slides down and then under the dark fabric and up the tight strong muscles to a growing bud. "I remember that one time we were alone in the locker room....you wouldn't stop fucking my lewd ass, I swear my throat was raw the next day...."

  
"It was....so can we stop talking about this?.... The children are here...." Whatever god has mercy on him please help him. He can feel the eyes of Gladio and Noctis on him in shock and no doubt that was Clarus chuckling as Regis starts kissing his neck.

  
"You are getting rock hard, I think you like being watched like this. But don't worry Cor, we all here to enjoy ourselves, not to judge, so how about...." the hand about the crotch slides up and down faster before stopping to undo Cor's pants to pull an erected thick warm dick, "you do the same?"

  
"Your majesty stop....I....ah....shit." Cor closes his eyes at the growing friction of his cock, feeling his nipple get pinched. "Damn your lewd tonight Regis. How many times have you been fucked already?"

  
"You always like it when I get lewd, how is tonight any different?" Regis smirks as he moves to face Cor, eyeing him up with lust-filled eyes. "Do I have to command you to stay? I will....not that I have to, or did you already forget that I know where you like being given attention marshal?" To prove a point he presses himself against the man as he takes Cor's dick and rubs it against his own as he kisses the man deeply, the hand on the Immortal's chest moves to take his head to keep their lips together, tongue pushing into the younger man's mouth. "Fuck me Cor....I want you to remind me where this lewd mouth really belongs...."

  
"Fuck." The marshal grits his teeth as he lets out a gasp, feeling himself rub against the king's own dick as the older male rubs the two cocks together. As the king faces him, Cor glares. "Your always lewd Regis....play all you want on innocence, but Clarus and I....we all know how easily hard and wet you get....tsk....ah....mmm...." Clarus chuckles and shrugs at the comment as Cor feels his mouth get taken by his king. Mouth exposed by talking, it was quickly invaded by Regis' tongue as it presses against his walls and tongue. Harshness turns to passion, passion to a mess as Cor's mind freezes up and his instincts kick in. Damn Regis was good. Always has been.

  
After a bit, the king pulls away and chuckles as he looks at a gasping flush Cor. "You always look cute when you play innocent. But you look sexy when you talk dirty." Getting on his knees, Regis takes Cor's cock in both hands as he licks it the head, slowly taking in the cock a bit at a time before it was enough was in to thrust with his mouth. Once in, Regis starts to bob his head, a hand moves to rub and play with himself to rile up Cor.

  
"F-fuck." Cor hisses as he feels himself get taken into Regis' mouth. Head first gets licked by a warm tongue before entering the hot wet walls of the king's mouth as the man starts to fuck his dick with his cock. "E-enough, stop....ah...." Mind statics and goes into a frenzy of confusion, wanting so badly to leave the room and just ignore what is happening, but wanting nothing more than to remind Regis of something he has forgotten to mention. With that, strong big hands grab Regis' head as he pulls him in fully, pushing his dick fully into the mouth of the other as he feels Regis gag, watching the man's eyes widen in surprise. "Say what you want about me. But, it was always you begging to be fucked like some lewd horny whore. As you said, I should remind you where your mouth belongs, but we both know it isn't just your mouth that needs to get filled up." The Marshal gives Regis a thrust as the man jolts and groans. "Just had to get impatient like some slut didn't you?" Gives another thrust. "I bet you just couldn't stand having your hole empty, shit Regis....I can't go out like this....fuck....now you made me angry....And you know how I get when I am angry." He glares down and the screwed up love of the face of the king. Drool and old cum drip around his pucked up plump lips as his face was red from lack of air and blushing, eyes clouded up from sex. Oh did he just look like he wanted to be fucked again and again?

  
If Regis wasn't screwed up and mindless for sex, he was now. Feeling his hair being pulled, forcing him to take the full length of the marshal in and down his throat before being fucked in the mouth harshly with each sentence. It was some getting used to, but it was also quick. Gagging for a moment, his tongue quickly presses against Cor's cock as he was ruthlessly fucked to the bottom of his throat it seemed, his face blurred with pubic hair and strong tan muscles. Eyes roll up as he stares at Cor. He can see Cor has snapped, always has once he knew he couldn't get out of this without some sort of relief. Sighing Regis moans as his walls get hit, letting out an air of content and pleasure through his nostrils, his dick high and erected at each word. Yes, such a horny man he was, and he loved it. He loved being taken in such lewd ways. Taking his own erected dick in hand he starts to thrust with his hands but soon was cut off as a boot presses into his fingers and pushes him back as Cor moves in to pin him down from playing with himself.

  
Clarus watches this with amusement. Regis certainly did know how to get on Cor's bad side and his lewd side. Watching for a bit, seeing Regis' hands get pinned against himself, the shield chuckles as he walks over. "Careful you two, we can't have too many people joining us just yet. We all have work in the morning." He says calmly before closing the door behind Regis that Cor came through. Looking the two up and down before Cor looks up at him in a heated mess, Clarus just shakes his head and walks over and around to the back of Cor before leaning in as one of his hands slide down Cor's spin making him shiver. "Try not to break him Cor, he still has others to please too." His other hand moves to rub Cor's back side. "Your a bit tense still, here, let me help you relax."

  
Cor forgot the door was still open and was thankful when Clarus closed it. He did his best to ignore the oldest male as he thrusts into Regis and rides his mouth, pinning him enough to keep him from coming. It wasn't until he feels the strong fingers against his spin that he shivers and was reminded that he wasn't alone with the king. Hearing those words, he flushes a bit and feels himself twitch in Regis' mouth, his ass tightens at the rubbing. "Blame it on his majesty." He hisses. "The man just doesn't know when too," he grunts, "quit." The hand about his ass slides up to the edge of his pants before pushing the fabric as fingers slide down against his warm flesh, feeling them search for something till they found a ring of flesh, his butt hole, and gently rubs the entrance before a finger goes in making him jolt a bit, smoldering Regis in the process.

  
"Blame him all you want, we all will make sure he gets what he deserves, we always have, right marshal?" The hand about the man squeezes his tight butt cheeks before sliding up to get to the insides of Cor's pants, searching for his butt hole. Once the search was over, he smirks as he rubs the ring of flesh, warming it up before sliding his middle finger in as he slowly pushes into the tight hot walls of Cor's ass as he slowly fucks the man there. The other hand soon was under Cor's shirt as he finds a nipple to rub and twist. "How about we move to the bed? Gladio has yet to finish fucking the king too, and I promise his highness he would get a creampie tonight." This gets Cor to look over before pulling out of Regis and steps aside as the man falls to his side in a gasping mess.

  
Regis red from the need of air looks up at the two men and rolls on his back as he spreads himself with a pout and the huff. "Harsh much marshal?" This gets a look from the two above him, and he knew he was in deep in dicks tonight.

  
Noctis was surprised first at seeing Cor, but watching his dad play the marshal like that, it was like watching him play with Clarus, but the king acted differently, pushing more than usual, and Cor's reaction was nothing out of amusement, but instead as if someone had not enough last time and wanted to finish the job. No doubt the rage and tension were released on the old king on an annual base. But soon surprise and confusion turns to trance and inpatients, drool slowly drips from his also plump lips as he watches the sight before him, his own ass ring tightening it's walls as he imagines himself in his father's place being fucked in such a way by the Immortal. Hearing Clarus he looks up as if awakening from a drugged trance and licks his lips. Yes, he was far from done.

  
Gladio had ideas of Cor behind closed doors, having trained in the art of sex with the man and his father, but still, it was surprising seeing Cor out of the blue, with Noctis and Regis in the room, and more so, Regis being taken by someone that wasn't a shield in such a fashion. Now he knows where Noctis got his slutty personality. Makes him wonder how many people and who in the Citadel fucked the king, but the idea makes him frown, besides Cor and his father, Gladio couldn't stand others having it with his majesty. Making him want the old man even more in bed, to remind people and the king who a shield was and only he belongs to the king and those who are with his king, mainly the marshal. Hearing the elder shield speak up he gives a serious look and nods. It was time to not hold back.

  
Clarus pulls his finger out of Cor as he moves to the bed, grabbing the king by the hair and pulls the stumbling man to join the younger. Cor slowly starts to undress as he joins the group with a huff, locking the door on the way. It was going to be a long night. Soon Regis was taken once more as Cor lays in the bed, his majesty's mouth taken once more by the Immortal's cock, as Gladio takes his ass once more. Noctis soon presses himself against Cor, pressing his mouth against' the Immortal's as Clarus quickly takes him from behind. It didn't take long for it to get into a mess of sexual tension, arousal, and sweat.

Clarus soon had Noctis on his side as he fucked his tight walls with a strong pace, making Clarus raise a brow as he watches Noctis try to have oral sex with Cor. "If I didn't know, I say you were not aroused and jealous your highness." He slaps the young man's ass getting a moan from Noctis and Cor as the two press into each other.

  
Regis was having a time of his life. Quickly being pressed into the bed, he was slammed harshly in the prostate as he cries and moans, his walks tightening about Gladio's dick. Was it just him, or has Gladio got rougher and gotten more energy after talking to Cor? Those thoughts quickly disappear as he feels Cor's hips thrust up, rolling his eyes, Regis groans again as he takes hold of Cor's hips to keep himself in place. Cor was far from gentle, and it screwed out any sense in Regis, but the king didn't care. He didn't come here to make anything be of sense and have it matter, all that he cared about was sex. Sex, that's all was allowed right now. And damn was Gladio and Cor good at giving it to him.

  
"I swear...you just love....being made a mess of....Regis....fuck...." Cor breaths as he watches Regs for a bit, thrusting his hips up into the man as the king was being screwed from behind in a similar fashion. Panting and groaning, he sees Noctis to his side and looks over in confusion, seeing the prince close to the gap as their lips meet. "Ah....mmm....your highness....mmm...." He was trying to ask Noctis to stop, but the young man was still going, forcing his tongue in as their tongues fight, but soon Cor gives in and was soon pressing hard against those pale lips. Noctis....so lewd and sexual just like his father and his father before him....though royal by blood and law, he and every shield know, that deep down, the kings were just sexual horny men that wanted to please others and get fucked in payment, as long as they were given sex, no matter the kind, harsh or sweet, vanilla or filthy, didn't matter. Sex was deep in their blood, and at the end of the night, all they wanted was to be cumdumps.

  
Gladio never had better sex than this, fucking Regis in the ass as he pushes the man into Cor's dick. What a sight to behold, it was worth being a shield to have sex with a king and prince. And to add, the marshal like Cor was a cherry on top of it all. All uncertainty gone, pleased to have the man around too, hoping to later be given a rare fuck in the ass by the Marshal. He would gladly take it.

  
———

  
It continues all night, once Gladio and Cor and Clarus came in their lover's holes, they allowed Noctis and Regis to cum. Soon switching to Gladio being cleaned and given a mouth job by Noctis as he was finally given a fuck in the ass by Cor, whose ass was quickly being taken by an unfinished Clarus. Regis just wanted dicks so he took the only dick he could find, Noctis, and fucked it with his mouth as he plays with his own ass with his fingers. After they all came. Noctis and Regis were on the bed, Cor fucking Regis' ass, Clarus fucking Noctis', and Cor's cock was taken by Noctis' and Regis' mouth. After that Cor was on the bed and Gladio starts to ride him as he has his hands full of Regis' and Clarus' dicks as Noctis lays on Cor, feeling Gladio's dick rub against his ass cheeks.

  
Watching Gladio become a panting mess, Cor's hand moving as he moves Noctis' hair out his sight as he feels the prince moan and groans into the side of his neck, the Immortal looks over at the oldest shield. "You done a job in teaching him how to please Clarus....he has gotten better since our dinner together last month."

  
Clarus chuckles as he relaxes against Gladio as the young man thrusts his big meaty hands about his length and licks his cock's head. "All thanks to his majesty, Regis kind enough to teach him some new tricks."

  
Cor rolls his eyes. "Of course he did." He looks at the king. "I just hope that Noctis didn't lose his virginity as soon as he was of age like you, and had it in the car like you did Regis."

  
Regis gives a tired sexual filled smile at the memory. To keep Weskham awake during a drive, he gave him a blowjob, curious of what dick taste and felt like, hearing it so much from his father. "No, I did, however, hear he lost it to Clarus himself during a training schedule while Gladio was away...." Noctis blushes at his father's words, luckily his face was hidden.

  
Cor just rolls his eyes. Feeling himself coming in the hot wide wet walls of Gladio, he arches up and groans as he feels his seeds spill into Gladio as Gladios shiver and comes on Noctis' back, soon followed as cum spills against his face and chest from the older males. Noctis being still somewhat disobedient lets loose as he does it on Cor, shivering and moaning drooling mess.

  
Gladio looks down at Noctis as he slides a hand around to feel the male up. "You pissed yourself, damn it Noctis....your horny as hell tonight...." Everyone can easily imagine the lewd look Noctis was making in Cor's neck.

  
Noctis himself wanting more, being turned on his back as he feels the dicks of Clarus and Gladio enter him, making him cry out at the size of the two pushing and forcing his walls to stretch for two meaty man dick. As he groans and cries at the pain and pleasure, he begs for more cocks and sex, saying lewd words as 'yes more' and 'fill me up I want to get pregnant'. Cor presses himself upon Noctis' face from one side as he holds Noctis' dick, Regis quickly joining as Noctis takes him by force, getting himself fucked by four men, two in the ass and two in the mouth. Didn't take long from so much friction and fucking, hot fresh cum pores onto his panting mess of a body, eyes back as he gives a look of absolute ecstasy as he was finally let go and able to come too.

  
It was Regis's turn, Cor, and Clarus in his ass and Gladio and Noctis in his mouth. Once his turn was done, similar outcome, Cor was being given a mouth job by Gladio and fucked in the mouth by Clarus, hands full of royal dicks. This goes on, two or one, even three, at one point Gladio in the middle with Noctis and Regis being fucked senseless. Soon ending with Regis being filled to the brim of his asshole by Cor and Clarus reminded of his place as he sucks his son's balls and dick, Noctis doing the same to his father as he was filled to the brim by Gladio. Then Cor getting a full treatment, Gladio and Noctis taking turns riding and sucking Cor's balls as Clarus and Regis make Cor's lips and neck and chest swollen with kisses and bites. With Regis and Noctis being finished off as the two shields and marshal let lose their cum on their body before all were in bed.

  
———

  
Cor in the middle with Noctis on one side with Cor's dick in him, and Regis on the other with Gladio's, Clarus content behind Noctis with his resting by the prince's ass as Gladio was on the other outside. The group finally had their fill and was finally able to sleep for the night, or what was left of it.

  
Letting out a sigh he looks up at the ceiling and frowns. "I hate you all." He says in a low voice. Regis and Clarus chuckle as Gladio and Noctis was asleep.

  
"Love you too marshal....thank you for joining....as always...." Regis hums tiredly, giving a stupid tired and yet content look like his son as he falls asleep. Cor huffs.

  
"Shut up Regis, before I shove my dick down your throat to make you pass out," Clarus grumbles as he tries to sleep, Regis reply being a simple hum.

  
With that, everyone but Cor was asleep, while leaving the Immortal to question what he has gotten himself into this time. But after a bit, he slowly closes his eyes and lets loose a tiny smile. Well, at least it never gets boring in the Citadel.


End file.
